1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a leadthrough for passing conduits through a constructional component and including a tube, a base member arranged at the first axial end of the tube and having a receiving space for isolating means and defining an opening, and an annular, diaphragm-shaped sealing element provided at the first axial end of the tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Leadthroughs of the type described above are used for passing conduits such as, e.g., tubular conduits, cables, cable channels, through constructional components such as, e.g., ceilings or walls.
Leadthroughs of the type discussed above, are embedded in the constructional components such as walls or ceilings during their formation. In particular, the leadthroughs can be cast in the concrete ceilings or walls. Preferably, such leadthroughs perform fire protection functions. From the time of embedding or cast-in of the leadthrough and passing of a conduit therethrough up to completion of the building, the fire protection has already been provided. In such leadthroughs, the important thing is their internal leak tightness against liquid media such as, e.g., water.
U.S. Patent Publication US 2004 0016190 A1 discloses a device for passing through conduits and having a tube and a base member connectable with the tube. The base member has a receiving space for isolating means and defines an opening. The isolating means is formed by an intumescent mass that expands in case of fire, closing the through-opening. Between the isolating means and a shoulder, there is provided an annular, diaphragm-shaped seal formed of an elastomeric material and having an opening that is smaller than the through-opening of the tube.
The drawback of the device of the U.S. Publication described above consists in that in case of its mounting in a ceiling, no absolute internal leak tightness for passing a conduit through can be provided with available seals. Thus, liquid can leak along a seam between the leadthrough and the conduit extending therethrough. This is problematic, in particular, during a constructional phase of the building.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is a leadthrough for passing conduits through constructional components having an improved leak tightness in the mounted condition of a conduit.